The Batman(2014)
The Batman is the first film in the Batman Franchise directed by Zach Snyder Produced by J J Abrams Scripted by David.s.Goyer and Score by Zack Hemsey,Hemsey said that the Bat will be his faviroute score it will be realesed for May 6 2014. Cast *Armie Harmmer as Bruce Wayne-Batman **Guy Lewis as Bruce Wayne-Aged 12 *John Hurt as Alfred Pennyworth *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox *Stanley Tucci as Hugo Strange *Logan Lerman as Dick Grayson *Josh Stewart as Eric Needham-Black Spider *Richard Brake as Joe Chill *Micheal Fassbender as Harvey Dent *Andrew Astor as Harvey Dent aged 12 *Gary Oldman as Sgt James Gordon *Manu Bennet as David Cain *Katie Holmes as Rachel Dawes **Emma Lockhart as Rachel Dawes aged 12 *Linus Roache as Dr Thomas Wayne *Sara Stewart as Martha Wayne *Zoe Salanda as Amanda Waller *Andre Braugher, Kevin Grievoux, Keith Szarabajka, Joey Carmon and Troy Baker as Belle reeve inmates *Tom Hiddleston as Calvin Rose Plot It begins when Bruce wayne,Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent three best friends Bruce invites them to come and see Phantom of the Oprea Rachel says yes and so does Harvey on the day Thomas and Martha wayne leave with the three kids with Alfred driving Harvey tells Mr wayne how he inspires him much to Bruces annoyance when they get to the oprea a old man askes Bruce for some spare change bruces gives him 20 dollars Harvey then goes and gives him 40 dollars making Thomas and Martha wayne appluade him when the Opera starts Bruce askes Harvey to come outside with him. Bruce tricks Harvey into coming out side where the two start fighting Thomas goes outside and breaks the two up telling Bruce that he is very dissopinted Harvey gpes back inside with a small smirk on his mouth.Bruce tells Thomas that he thinks Thomas like Harvey more than him Thomas replies shocked saying he will never love anyone more than him and Martha The opera finishes and the group leave Bruce looks for the old homeless man but can not find him anywhere. Thomas finds a blood stain on the mans bed sheet he looks closer for further inspection and is then shot losing two of his fingers ge screams in agony when a man walks out of the shadows he askes martha for her pearls she gives it to him he then shoots martha in her chest killing her Thomas attacks the mugger but is shot in his two knee caps losing his ability to walk the mugger is about to kill thomas but Bruce attacks the Mugger stabing him with a pocket knife his Father gave to himt the mugger runs away and bruce go"s to his father who is bleeding to death he crawls up to his father who sticks his finger in his chest and says "belive who you are Bruce you are a Wayne" before dying. Sgt James Gordon comes and picks the three kids up when they get to the police Rachels Mother and father take her home and Harveys Dad takes him home,Bruce is at the police station when Sgt Gordan askes him what did the mugger look like bruce then takes out the bloody knife and gives it to sgt Gordon who takes it to the forensics lab when Alfred comes to take bruce home. 20 years go by and its Bruce"s 32 birthday he has a big party at a hall on the side of a cillf with a view of the sea and Gotham Bridge,Bruces Go"s out for some air on the terrece when a man comes up to him and says his name is Eric Needham the two talk for a while the Eric sees a Black Spider he tells bruce how facinating the spider is an animal higly posinus it is and who it can create webbing from tissue in its body he then jumps on to bruce causing the two to fall into the sea where they start fighting Needham gets the upper hand by dragging Bruce out from the water into a cave carved into the mountain. Bruce punches Eric in his belly putting him on the floor,Bruce gets up and hears a swarm of bats come from the end of the tunnel the two men try to find each other through the bats Needham pin points where Bruce is and then tackles him the two roll out of the cave and back into the water where Eric punches Bruce severely causing Bruce to spit out blood. Bruce then finds the strenght to get back up and fight the two nearly kill each other Bruce askes Eric who sent him he just says Shadows Eric then kicks bruce of him he then reveals his Black Spider outfit under his Tuxedo he pulls ouut his mask and puts it on the webs Bruce to a rock and pulls out a knife he is about to kill Bruce when he is shot in the back by Alfred. Alfed rips open Bruce"s web and takes him back to the Party a now knocked out Black Spider is dragged by a mysterious figer who puts his body into a speed boat and drives off. Bruce Turns Around and sees a heavy built figure with sports equipment leave.Back at the Party Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent arrive to an empty hall and Bruce and Alfred leaning on the wall and sitting on the floor. On the next day Bruce is traveling across the hills on a dirt bike he is then abducted by Terrorist who wear just black and take him to an Airport where they place him on a cargo plane,When he realises that he has been captured by a man who wears specticles the man turns around and injects Bruce in his neck with a truth serume he then askes Bruce a series of questions all to which Bruce tells the Truth He then askes what is the combinatino to his fathers office bruce manages to tell a lie Starnge then tells his Guards to call Amanda Waller and tell her my plane is landing in about 3hrs two guards leave to do that when Hugo realese Bruces chair out of the plane Bruce now flying through the sky unlocks his chair restraints and jumps of it plumiting into the sea with the chair strikeing the side of a cliff. Bruce now unconcius is rescued by a man when bruce wakes up he sees Black Spider he tries to kill him but is stopped by a man in a navy uniform he askes who the man is and he replies David Cain.Bruce then tries to attack him but is pulled back by black Spider telling him its no use he is to strong he then askes David why he saved me and Black Spider,Cain replies to train you.To train Bruce to be able to hold of Hugo Stranges Terrorist and to train Black Spider to take on Bruce next time they clash. before Night fall, the trio have gone through five Hrs of training Black Spider works to perfection and Bruce strugles but holds of some of their attacks.Cain calls it for the night and Spider goes to sleep while Bruce tries to sleep but sees David pull out a picture of a person he then kisses it goodnight Bruce askes if its his wife but he tells him that its his Daughter Cassandra The two talk about their loved ones when Bruces and David fall asleep Black spider wakes up and sees a group of Terrorists and Hugo Strange coming he decides to run away but turns back and sees Bruce and David being capturred Bruce and Eric meet eye to eye but Eric runs away leaving the men to die. On Stranges Submarine Bruce is taken hostage he passes a room full of weapons gadgets and a orange and black mask.Hugo interigates Cain but he denises every question for each question denied strage cuts beakes one bone David denies two more questions promting Hugo to shot both of his knee caps and then throws him out of his chair into a cell filled with a little bit of Water. Black Spider nearly gets toland but then rembers Cain and Bruce he turns back and jumps ino the water and swims down to the submarine he infiltraits it and rescues Bruce who runs into the room he saw before he suits up and ooks for David,Bruce finds a crippled David who shoots a window leeting in water and the ship begins to decend into the water the two meet up with spider who tells bruce he called the police and alfred to come to the lake.David is being carried by Bruce and spider but a table pushes them against a wall the three prepare to die when rushing water comes down Bruce askes David if he had any regrets he says he regrets having a fear of bats. Black Spider manages to escape and pulls bruce with him Bruce tries to get david but david tells him to go and to tell his daughter that he loves her.Bruce and Black Spider escape and emerge at the at the lake with Alfred helping him up and the police taken Black Spider with them Bruce tells the police to realese Black Spider but Sergant James Gordon declines only for Spider to drop two smoke bombs and escape. Bruce visits an old factory which used to be part if Wayne Enterprises he hacks into it and builds a small base with a computer,TV,Training equipment and everything else Bruce returns to Wayne Manor and leaves to see Lucius Fox he tells him he wants to become a vigilante Fox presses a button under his desk which take the two chairs under ground where fox designed State of the art suits and vehicles Bruce picks one and designs it on a Bat along with a car which he also designs. He returns to the small base and sets up the car and suit he hears about a group of men who robbed a bank and are now trying to escape but they are just about to cross a bridge leading out of Gotham and leading into another city. Bruce changes into his suit and takes off in his car the robbers are just about to enter the bridge when a black car blocks there path they perpare to shoot but the car turns around and begins to shoot at them with hidden guns in the head lights one of them gets shot the police then take the robbers into police cars when Sgt Gordon comes and askes who he is when a deep vocies replies "I AM BATMAN" before taking off in his car. The next night Batman visits a young girl and tells her her father loves her he then leaves and the childs mother askes how he died.Batman replies doing what he loved before leaving.The next morning Bruce leaves for a meeting with his friends Harvey and Rachel. On the way he meets a youg man and askes his name the boy replies Jason Todd and Bruce gives him £30 and leaves he meets them at a cafe where Harvey tells bruce he and Rachel are getting Married.Bruce appluades them before getting a call from Lucius Fox who calls for his imediate attention.